Soy el único que puede vencerme
by tyna fest
Summary: Porque no lo soportas. Porque eres el jodido colmo de la vanidad. El que se jacta. El que se ríe con cinismo. El que daña con su lengua mordaz repleta de sarcasmo y malicia. El que logra desmoralizar y hundir a todo el que se enfrenta.


**¡Hola!**

**Hace poco que he visto Kuroko no Basket (maravilloso día el que lo encontré), y ahora estoy leyendo el manga. Uno de mis personajes favoritos es Aomine, ¿por qué?**

**Porque sí, porque es único en su especie. Así que aquí os traigo una viñeta de él. ¡Espero que os guste! Está narrada en segunda persona.  
**

**¡Aviso de antemano que contiene spoilers de la segunda temporada!**

**DISCLAIMER: Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece. Si fuese así, Aomine y Kagami ya hubiesen tenido un encontronazo (sexual) en los vestuarios. (Toallas húmedas que se caen, etc, etc).**

**Os dejo con la lectura :)**

* * *

**Soy el único que puede vencerme**

Eres de todo, _menos modesto_. De todo, _menos amable. _

Creías que jamás serías derrotado. Pensabas que no encontrarías a un jugador que fuese tan bueno como tú. Suponías que nadie lograría bajarte de tu nube de egocentrismo.

Sin embargo, ahí estás, cansado y sudoroso, sin la necesidad de bostezar después de un partido como hace años, y por primera vez, sin la victoria entre tus manos.

_Sí, joder._ Has perdido.

Contra Seirin.

Contra Tetsu.

Y peor aún, contra_ Kagami._

No estás enfadado. _No,_ no puedes estarlo, porque… has disfrutado e incluso sonreído. ¿La causa? Muy sencilla. Has encontrado un rival _perfecto_ para ti, así que has recobrado el ánimo que habías perdido cuando jugabas con Tetsu. La adrenalina que se había evaporado en el momento en que empezaste a hastiarte de lo que hacías a diario. La sensación de que el baloncesto se había convertido en una tediosa y aburrida rutina para ti.

Y ahora… necesitas._ Exiges._ Deseas volver a competir contra Kagami.

Para _aplastarle._ _Porque no lo soportas._

Porque eres el jodido colmo de la vanidad. _El que se jacta._ El que se ríe con cinismo. El que daña con su lengua mordaz repleta de sarcasmo y malicia. El que logra desmoralizar y hundir a todo el que se enfrenta.

No_ vas _a perder de nuevo.

No_ puedes _perder de nuevo.

Tras finalizar el partido, ignoras a tus compañeros de equipo. Lo único que deseas en esos momentos es irte a casa. Y aunque en un principio Satsuki te sigue, te incordia una y mil veces y te pregunta de forma irritante si te encuentras bien, la dejas con la palabra en la boca.

_Y te largas. _

Cuando por fin regresas a casa y te das un baño, ves que prácticamente ha anochecido, pero ni siquiera te apetece cenar, así que sin más, apagas la luz y te tumbas. En la cama. _En la densa oscuridad._

Físicamente te sientes agotado. Completamente destrozado. Absorbido por el silencio que inunda la habitación. Pero aunque intentas dormir, no logras conciliar el sueño. No dejas de ver imágenes del partido en tu cabeza como si fuesen pinceladas. No consigues sacarte a _Kagami_ de la maldita cabeza.

Habías olvidado por completo lo que se sentía al jugar en serio. _La jodida presión_. La sensación de tu pulso acelerándose hasta el extremo de no poder respirar. Las ganas casi incontenibles de vomitar.

Detestas lo que estás experimentando. Quieres que desaparezca. Que se esfume junto a tu irritación y tu soberbia, porque después de todo, apesta. No lo aguantas.

_Es una mierda._

_Las horas pasan sin que lo decidas. La noche cae en el olvido sin que lo percibas._

Y cuando comienza a amanecer, no puedes evitarlo. No puedes contener la risa cáustica y apagada que se te escapa al ver que no has logrado dormir absolutamente nada.

Ha sido una noche horrible. _No recuerdas otra peor._

Entonces, ¿por qué?

¿Por qué narices te sientes ansioso?

¿Por qué no dejas de removerte entre las dichosas sábanas?

Porque lo ansías. Lo anhelas. _Lo necesitas._

Necesitas volver a_ jugar_. Necesitas volver a_ ganar._

—_ ''Soy el único que puede vencerme'_'— resuena constantemente en tu cabeza como una melodía, haciendo que sonrías amargamente ante tanta ironía. Siempre lo has dicho y siempre lo harás.

Aun entendiendo que la situación ha cambiado. Aun intuyendo que la Rueda de la Fortuna _ya_ ha girado.

Y es que tú te has percatado antes que nadie.

Estás equivocado aunque te moleste reconocerlo. Lo sabes aunque te joda aceptarlo.

_Kagami es el único que puede vencerte._

* * *

**¡Esto es todo!**

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Ohh, ohh!, Aomine ha reconocido que Kagami es el único que puede vencerle... ¿O quizá... se trata de algo más? *-*

Como era mi primer experimento, he preferido no meterme en el yaoi. Pero adoro la tensión que hay entre **Aomine y Kagami**, que conste, así que si os ha gustado y queréis que escriba sobre ellos, sólo tenéis que decírmelo :) Y si os gustan otras parejas, pues también ^^

**¡Un beso a todas!**


End file.
